Mobile and wireless communication technologies enable users to receive media content by using handheld devices. Digital Video Broadcasting-Handheld (DVB-H) is a relatively new communication standard. DVB-H enables a handheld television receiver to receive television programs over wireless channels. A brief description of the DVB-H standard and DVB-H compliant systems can be found in the following publications, all being incorporated herein by reference: “DVB-H: Digital Broadcast Services to Handheld Devices”, G. Faria, J. A. Henriksson, E. Stare and P. Talmola, Proceedings of the IEEE, Vol. 94, No. 1, January 2006; “An investigation of and a Proposal for Handover Decision-making in DVB-H”, X. D. Yang, Y. H. Song, O. J. Cosmas, T. Itagaki; and “DVB-H—the emerging standard for mobile data communication”, and M. Korenfeld and U. Reimers, EBU Technical Review, January 2005.
DVB-H networks include DVB-H transmitters, each transmitter wirelessly broadcasts a multiplex of television programs to multiple handheld television receivers that are positioned within a cell. The cell can be expanded by using repeaters, but this is not necessarily so. It is noted that DVB-H networks can also utilize DVB-T transmitters, by applying time division multiplex techniques.
During the last few years, advertisement campaigns are spread among multiple communication channels, including so-called “new” media channels. DVB-H networks can provide a new advertisement platform that will be characterized by high accessibility as well as improved graphic interface.
There is a growing need to provide efficient methods, systems and computer program products for broadcasting advertisements over DVB-H networks.